Guardian
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: The Volturi is growing more power-hungry and corrupt with each passing year, and now both Shape-shifters and certain Vampires are living in fear of being persecuted and destroyed. It's now up to the Hybrid child, Edward Masen, to form a strong coven that will be able to take back the power of the Volturi. Alternate Universe! Slash. FemSlash. JacobxEdward.
1. Departure

**Author Note: I'm drowning in multi-chaptered fics! ;A; Semi-important info at the end.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe! Slash! Fem!Slash. Het! Explicit content in later chapters, this includes violence and graphic sex. UnBeta'd.**

**Pairings: Eventual JacobxEdward, more will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Departure**_

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Elizabeth, we discussed this."

"I know, I know… I just didn't know it would be this hard."

"He can do this. You have to trust that what we left him with will help him. He's strong, and he'll grow stronger."

"Yes, you're right. I'll just miss him so much."

"I know, dear. Come, we must leave now. When he wakes up he'll be told everything, and they'll deliver our final present."

"I hope **he'll** be able to ensure our son's safety."

"Goodbye, son, take care and stay safe."

"I love you, Eddie, please return to us safely when the time comes."

…

The first thing Edward noticed when he woke up was that it was far too quiet in the house. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms above his head as a long yawn passed his lips. He sat there for a few minutes, finding it strange that his mother hadn't come to greet him this morning. With an uneasy feeling in his stomach Edward climbed off his bed and made his way to the door. Just as his hand was hovering over the doorknob the door flew open. Edward jumped back and nearly fell over.

"Master Masen, please come with me." In front of him was a man he had never seen before. He had blond hair and warm honey eyes.

"W-where's Mama?" The two-year-old was frightened; there was a stranger in the house.

"I won't harm you, please you need to come with me." Edward bit his lip in confusion, he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but the man had a kind face and spoke gently. Edward hesitantly took a step forward and stared at the hand the other was offering him. Not wanting to be alone in his room he grasped the man's hand and followed him out of the bedroom; hopefully this man would take him to his parents.

"Where's Mama and Daddy?" Edward asked once again, his eyes gazing up at the tall man.

"Everything will be explained to you shortly." The tall man said in return. Edward was going to struggle out of the man's hold when there was a loud crash. It came from the kitchen, Edward speculated, they were currently in the den, two rooms away.

"Damn." The man hissed. Edward gasped when he was lifted off his feet, a strong arm wrapped around his small waist. "Esme, they're here." Edward wound his arms around the man's neck when an even louder bang ran throughout the house. Edward was too frightened to speak.

"Breaking the rules so early in the game, huh?" Edward craned his neck to try and look at the source of that voice. As if from thin air a woman appeared in front of them, she was dressed in all black and her brown hair was put up in a high bun. She turned her head slightly as she spoke.

"There's a hidden passage behind that fireplace, it'll take you to the car. I'll hold these two off." Before the tall man could reply the woman was gone. As soon as she disappeared the man turned and ran toward the fireplace. A ghastly scream had Edward cowering into the man's chest.

"I'll get you out of here, Master Masen, don't worry." The man said this as he found the red brick that opened the hidden door inside the large fireplace. Edward kept his eyes closed as the man sprinted through the dark tunnel. More loud screams echoed down the tunnel making the boy squirm.

"They were _newborns, _can you believe it? They're really desperate this time." The woman's voice came from beside him. Edward opened his eyes and saw the woman from before standing in front of them. Her clothes were slightly ruffled and her hair askew, but other than that she looked fine.

"Let's get him in the car before more show up." The man said. Fear flooded Edward's heart then.

"Mama! Daddy?!" Edward began to struggle once again. They couldn't leave the house without his parents.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Calm down, Master Masen, your parents are not in the house anymore." They took advantage of the boy's sudden shocked state and quickly entered the vehicle that was before them. The woman started the black, sleek car and sped through the dark forest. In the backseat Edward finally detached himself from the man and hugged his knees to his chest.

"This is for you. It's from your parents." The man handed Edward a white envelop. Edward took it in his small hands and turned it over finding his father's handwriting on the front. He opened the envelop and found a letter inside. Any normal two-year-old would be incapable of reading such a letter but the young boy wasn't your average two-year-old.

_Dear, Edward._

_As you've already realized we are no longer with you. We left you in the care of trusted people that will ensure your safety and return to us when the time comes. What comes ahead for you won't be easy, son, but you must endure for the sake of your Coven. For the following years you will be hidden away from this world, only Carlisle and Esme will know of your existence, even we won't know were to locate you. They are there to help you, Edward, please trust them as much as we do to protect you. When you fully mature you will be instructed further. Please stay safe, son, and know that your mother and I love you and only wish to protect you. _

_With love, Mom and Dad._

_P.S_

_We hope you like our final present, it will be given to you when you arrive at your destination._

Edward re-read it five times before he put it down, resting it on his knees.

"Where are they?" He asked softly.

"We don't know, Master Masen."

"Are you two Carlisle and Esme?" Edward sniffled. This time the woman answered.

"Yes, Master Masen. We were hired by your parents to be your guardians until you no longer need us."

"Where are we going?" Edward leaned against the door, noticing for the first time that the car windows were tinted. Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks.

"We'll be there soon enough." Edward didn't feel like pressing the issue and decided to close his eyes, hugging the letter to his chest. He didn't know how he was able to fall back to sleep.

"I sincerely hope the place we chose is safe enough." Carlisle mussed as he looked over at the sleeping child.

"Are you second-guessing me now?" Esme looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Of course not, you know I just like to worry." Carlisle threw her a smile.

"What I'm worried about is having a _lycan_ so close to our ward." Esme gripped the steering wheel a bit too tightly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my dear, and now we can't afford to bring up old prejudice. I, personally assisted Lord Masen in choosing the boy's protector, he is reliable and will grow into a strong one. He'll ensure the boy's well-being." Carlisle reassured the woman.

"If you trust him then so shall I." With that silence befell them and the long journey toward their destination continued.

…

Edward opened his eyes when he felt hands on him. Carlisle's face reminded him of all that transpired and he relaxed into the strong hold. Edward took in his surroundings when he was finally placed on his feet. The small house in front of him was a dull grey color with a picket fence and two tiny windows. There was porch that led to the front door, Edward didn't expect such a place to be their hideout. Esme went ahead of them and opened the door, Carlisle ushered the boy in. Edward looked around the dark interior of the house, taking a few steps forward. Then something in the darkness shifted and Edward raced back, hiding behind Carlisle. Esme grimaced at the figure. She walked toward the lightswitch and flipped it on.

"Sorry." The figure turned out to be a boy, Edward noted, he was older than him by a few years. The boy was tall with a sweet boyish face, his body was long and wiry with a soft caramel tone. The boy brushed a had through his shaggy brown hair offering a sheepish smile.

"Master Masen, this is Jacob Black. This is your parents final gift." Carlisle explained, looking down at the small boy. Edward moved away from Carlisle's legs and stepped closer to the other boy. Upon hearing who the other was Jacob quickly knelt before him, bowing his head.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Master." Edward blinked down at the boy, he then turned around, hoping he would get clarification from the two adults but found himself staring at an empty room. Edward turned back toward the kneeling boy and knelt in front of him. Jacob flinched back, surprised to find the other boy so close.

"Edward. You can call me Edward." Edward smiled shyly. Jacob looked conflicted for a moment. He got up off the floor and helped Edward do the same.

"Then please call me Jacob, Mast- Edward." That was going to take getting used to. Edward nodded.

"What do you think?" Esme asked, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"His loyalty to our cause is genuine, as was his father's. They know that with Edward as head of the Volturi their kind will be spared and protected from further persecution. With Jacob's help we'll be able to gain the trust of others of his kind." Carlisle answered. He and Esme were in the basement of the house. The room was equipped with fast working computers and had access to all of the cameras hidden in the house, all to ensure the safety of Edward.

"You'll have to excuse my discomfort around him, I can't help it, but from what I'm seeing he seems like a good kid." Esme concluded.

"He is. Not only will he serve as our ward's shield, but he'll have to provide him with sustenance as well. Master Masen hasn't eaten yet, his craving for blood will come soon enough." Carlisle typed a code into the laptop before him and brought up the images from the cameras located on the front and back of the house. They were in a remote location, but they couldn't be too careful. There were too many people after them.

"Speaking of which, I'll take off tonight. It'll give me a chance to make sure this area is clear." Esme stretched her arms in front of her and rolled her neck.

"Make sure to cover your tracks." Carlisle reminded still typing away on the computer. Esme gave a mock salute and retreated.

"Do you know anything about my parents?" Edward asked, he was sitting crosslegged on the couch with Jacob beside him.

"No, I only saw them once when they came to speak with my father. That was about two years ago. My father was surprised at first, but then your mother showed us… well, you. You were a baby, but I remember your green eyes. They talked some more and then they left in a hurry. After they left my father told me about who they were, what they were, and who you were going to grow up to be. I didn't understand at first until the _change_ came. Once I changed into my other half I understood what I had to do." Edward absorbed this information. Edward knew who his parents were, his father a vampire, his mother was also one, but she was once human, so his father had told him. He knew he was a hybrid, a rare combination of the two species, but he didn't know what he would grow up to be. And, what was this _change_ Jacob was talking about.

"What is the _change_?" Edward asked curiously. The voice he expected didn't come, instead a deeper voice answered.

"He's referring to his own species, Master Masen. A shape-shifter." Edward turned to face the older man.

"Shape-shifter?" Edward echoed.

"I am able to tranform into a wolf, Mas- Edward. I'm still young so I can't control it very well, but my father told me that here they would teach me." Jacob raised his eyes and looked over at Carlisle who offered him a gentle smile.

"You are not my first, Jacob Black, over my long life I've encountered many shape-shifters and even a few Moon Children." Jacob shifted his eyes to the floor, fidgeting. Edward noticed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Edward was concerned for his new friend.

"I apologize, Master Masen, it seems I've made him uncomfortable." Carlise bowed his head.

"No, no, it's just been a while since I've heard that name." Jacob reassured, smiling down at the worried looking Edward.

"Would you like me to explain things to him, Jacob? Or, would you rather do it yourself?" Carlisle asked. Jacob mulled it over in his mind before shaking his head.

"Very well then, you see, Master Masen, Jacob Black's tranformation to a wolf is purely hereditary. He was born this way, as were his decendents, however they are often confused with the Children of the Moon. These other creatures are quite violent and unpredictable when they transform, though they only do so during a full moon, they are very dangerous. It's been reported that a single _werewolf_ has the strength to destroy one of our kind, just one. Because of this they have been hunted to the point of extinction, but because these two species are so similar many shape-shifters have perished under the current Volturi's reign." Carlisle paused to see if the young boy was still following him. Edward had a serious look on his face, which looked amusing on such a small child.

"Why am I here, and why was he given to me?" Edward had his suspicions, but he wanted them confirmed.

Carlisle continued, "You're parents saw the injustice the Volturi was comminting, not only where they killing innocent people, they were justifying it in the eyes of everyone. Not only that, the Volturi also opposed you parents relationship; a human and a vampire together was taboo. In the eyes of the Volturi your father was risking their secret by being with a human, they nearly killed your mother before he confessed he was going to turn her into one of our kind. The Volturi wasn't pleased, but because your father came from a high ranking coven they agreed on letting her live. All the while your father came up with a plan to overthrow the Volturi. The plans took a radical change when he and your mother conceived you. Now, not only did he need to work on the Volturi's demise, but also on protecting you. As a hybrid they didn't know how vulnerable you are and didn't want to put your life in danger. That is why they hired us; to be your gaurdians until you reach adulthood and are able to fend for yourself. We will make sure to train you so you can defend your self when it comes time for you to fight against the Volturi. As for Jacob, he is essential to our mission because he can vouch for his own kind. Your father thought that if we gain allies with the shape-shifters our rate of success would surpass the Volturi's."

Jacob nodded his head, "From what my father told me it was a good strategy, our kind is tired of living in fear, and knowing that there are people who are willing to help our cause is very reassuring. That's why I accepted coming here."

Edward was silent for a moment, his head reeling with all of the information he had been given. He understood everything now, he understood it all and was eager to get to work. He surprised the two older males by standing up from the couch, a determinded look on his face.

"Well then let's get to work!" Edward clapped his hands together.

…

Aro yawned, exaggerating his movements, of course it was all for show, he felt no real exahustion. The book before him had long been forgotten, his fingers impatiently tapping the hardcover.

"Master?" The soft voice broke through the silence. Aro turned toward the woman standing by the threshold of the library.

"What it is, Gianna?" Aro asked irritably, this human was beginning to gnaw at his patience.

"Master Cauis has news, he and the others are back and waiting for you in the throne room." Aro jumped up from his seat gracefully, a smile adorning his face. Gianna blushed pink as he glided past her. From another table a hodded figure stood, gently placing the book in her hands on the enormous bookshelf, and followed behind her giddy master. Gianna gave a small bow as Aro's _shadow_ walked by her, not even sparing her a glance. Renata rounded a large pillar before reaching her master and the small group that had gathered.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten lost on your way home my little Hansel and Gretel." Aro grinned at the twins before him. Jane and Alec inclined their heads.

"I apologize, Master." Jane spoke first, Aro waved it off with a flick of a hand.

"So, tell me, tell me, did you locate them?" Aro bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

Alec shook his head, "No, Master, they moved faster than we predicted." Aro deflated.

"We sent two newborns to their last known address and they were destroyed, along with the house." Jane informed.

"What a shame." Aro lamented.

"Aro," Caius spoke then, "it's time to send Demetri." Aro pondered this, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"I suppose so. Demteri." In a blink of an eye the tall, olive-toned man was in front of him.

"Bring me good news, boy." Although Aro's smile was still present, his milky red eyes were dangerously serious.

"Felix, accompany him." A bulkier, black-haired man nodded sharply before following close behind Demetri. Aro then turned his full attention on Caius.

"And what news have you for me?" Caius made a motion with his arm which had Aro's eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Leave us." Aro ordered. With a final bow the others disappered from the presence of the two.

"Well?" The slightly taller man proded.

"It seems the rest of their little _**Coven**_ has vanished into thin air." Caius spat. Aro pursed his lips, he wasn't likeing this one bit. He hated being at a disadvantage.

"I knew that finding that traitor and his pathetic mate would be arduous, but not finding a single one of his allies?"

"We've searched extensively throughout the United States, but I believe if we extend our search to Canada and Mexico it might render us results."

"Simple speculation, my dear Caius. I can't afford to send out so many of you at once, you know that. I'll wait to see what Demetri digs up, he'll certainly bring back something of use." Aro concluded.

"Another thing," Caius waited until Aro's eyes shifted toward his. "There's been reports of _dogs_ near Paris, could I perhaps take a little detour while on my next mission." His crimson eyes glinted devilishly.

"Go ahead, but make sure not to stray too far off." Aro relented as he watched the older looking man stride down the hallway. Aro thought about all the information he received today.

_So, two newborns were destroyed along with the house… that could only mean that they were there moments before my Hansel and Gretel showed up. But, they would have smelled them, even if they aren't trackers they would have scented out those two. Oh, Edward, you clever fool_ _you've certainly beaten me this round; you have more allies than I previously believed. _

Aro grinned mischievously, licking his lips in anticipation to the little game of hide and seek they were about to play.

_I will find you Edward, you and your wretched mate, and I'll make you pay for betraying me._

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Author Note: So... yeah. Hope I didn't lose you guys somewhere in the story. Questions, comments, or concerns? Hit me with a review! More will be explained in the next chapter, I swear. Also, this little project is going to be a personal challenge for me because I really want to work on character development and I'm hoping this fic will help me with that. Things are starting off smooth, but the action will pick up next chapter.**_

_**One last thing, I've recently aquired a Tumblr (I'm so late I know) so if any of you lovely readers have a blog you want me to look up feel free to send me your url, or blog name thingy. Mine is "dontlookdirectly" it's filled with silly nonsense and plenty of yaoi, Nightwing's cutie booty and BatFam fluff, my new OTP Sterek, *sigh* and many other things.**_

_**Until next time, bye!**_


	2. Newcomers

**Author Note: Hello, you lovely readers. Another chapter is out! And, it's kind of a long one, hope you all enjoy.**

**In response to "**_**Michonyx**_**" who asked if Hybrid!Edward would develop as fast as Nessie: In short, yes and no. In long, well his mind will develop probably at the same rate as Nessie's did, I think (although honestly I couldn't bring myself to actually finish reading Breaking Dawn, because I didn't like the fact the that Bella got pregnant, but I digress) the info I got on Nessie's development is through Twiwiki. His physical development will probably be longer than Nessie, because as I saw in the movie she looked like a 6 year old at only a few months old. If I'm wrong about this then feel free to correct me, but Edward's development will be explained as the fic progresses. I just really wanted to explore the concept of a Twi hybrid, or dhampir, as seen in other fandoms. Ok that's it. I was going to PM you the reply, but thought maybe others would have this concern as well. **

**Warning: See chapter 1. Also, I'm not following all of the Twilight "rules" so if somethings seems off just know I've manipulated a few things to fit into my fic. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Newcomers **_

Roaming around at this hour of the night through the lively city wasn't the smartest decision Alice could have taken, but she was on a mission tonight. Yes, her visions were clearly leading her toward the right path. She smiled at the children that ran past her, some singing, others shouting. She continued until she reached the edge of town. Huddled behind on of the empty houses was whom she was looking for. Dressed in a torn cloak and dirty tattered clothes was a blond man, crouched down, head bent touching his knees with his hands tugging at his hair. She took a step forward.

"_Alejate!"_ He roared. Alice smiled, she'd found the lost lion.

"It's alright. I've been looking for you." He words had him snapping his head up. Wild, red eyes widened in confusion. Alice knelt beside him. The blond creature flinched back.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." When she got no response she continued, still smiling.

"We can't stay here long. Your thirst must be dealt with before we can talk properly. Come with me." She outstretched her hand toward the cornered male.

"Jasper Whitlock, m'am." He grasped his large hand in her smaller one. Alice giggled as she pulled the man up from his position on the ground.

"Let's go." As the distant sound of fireworks echoed through the forest, the two took off dodging every tree in their way. Soon, Alice had them stop and hunted down a lone coyote for the debilitated Jasper. The blond took no time to drink from the animal until it was bone dry. The taste wasn't unpleasant, but it was nothing compared to the taste of human blood.

"I know it isn't what you are craving, but it will control your thirst." Alice said, as if reading his mind.

"How did you find me?" Jasper asked as he wiped the blood from his chin. Alice leaned against a tree as she stared down at him.

"Precognition." She tapped her forehead with her index finger, "I saw you in my visions." There was silence as Jasper studied her, she was very small, almost like a child, but her face gave away her physical age. Her dark golden eyes were sincere and he could feel the honesty, joy, hope, and affection radiating off of her.

"Well, you found me in the nick of time, Alice." Jasper spared her a tiny smile.

"I know, I've seen a bit of what you've gone through, and I also know that you're being hunted." Jasper tensed. "The Volturi is after me as well. They've heard rumors of a girl that can predict the future and are hoping to sink their claws into her if she refuses to join them." Alice explained. Realization dawned on Jasper and he understood right a way.

"They're getting out of control, or so I've heard." Jasper raised himself from the ground.

"They are. I've seen some of the things they are planning to do with those who oppose them, and it isn't pleasant. Jasper, would you like to join me in a little mission?" The woman grinned up at him.

"Oh?" Jasper's interest piqued.

"It's nothing concrete yet, but I think there are other's out there with a way to destroy the Volturi, and we can be of some help." Alice crossed her arms.

"That's a better plan than the one I had before you showed up. Alright, Miss Alice, just lead the way, I'm indebted to you after all." Jasper smiled, he motioned for her to go first. His throat still stung with need, but the emotions seeping out of the short women beside him calmed his edgy nerves and eased his thirst. He'd follow this women anywhere.

…

"What troubles you, Master Masen?" Carlisle asked when he caught sight of the boy's face and how he was simply pushing around the food on his plate. Jacob stopped mid-chew to look up at both of them.

"Do you have to you call me that?" Edward inquired lifting his eyes from his plate. An amused smile played on the blond's lips.

"What would you like to be called then?"

"Edward, just Edward. It sounds silly the way you call me." Edward mussed.

"I apologize, Edward. It's just that as future head of the Volturi you should expect to be called that." Carlisle explained.

"Well, that's assuming that we actually win." At the shocked glances of the older men, Edward bit the inside of his cheek.

"Not that I'm not confident in winning." He added lamely, eyes downcast. It's only been a few hours and he was already messing up. He and Jacob finished eating in silence.

"Is it a good idea to keep me hidden away until I mature? That was what I wanted to ask earlier." Edward finally spoke, curling into the couch. He was beginning to feel the effects of losing his parents. He missed his mother's reassuring words and kind smiles, and his father's quiet, calming disposition. The ache of loss filled his heart.

"Your parents didn't want to risk exposing you. Did they ever tell you what an Immortal Child was?" Upon receiving a shake of the head Carlisle continued. "Long ago there were some Vampires that, either by curiosity or loneliness, turned children into one of us. The end result was bloody, the turned children were violent, dangerous, and with an unquenchable bloodlust. They killed hundreds of people and nearly exposed our secret to the humans. During that time there was no Volturi yet, but a group of experienced Vampires formed a Coven and eradicated the children. They established the Volturi and created laws, one of which was the prohibition of creating Immortal Children. This coven was started by your father, Ma- Edward." Edward whipped his head around, facing Carlisle. Even Jacob was staring at the older man with wide eyes.

"M-my dad."

"Yes, he, along with others of his coven, set up the system we live by now. You see, Edward, if anyone who doesn't know how you were born were to see you they'd think you were an Immortal Child and they would contact the Volturi."

"Wait, but if my father was the creator of the Volturi, why isn't he still in charge?" Edward asked, straightening up.

"Why indeed…" Carlisle mussed.

"You don't know." It wasn't a question. Edward slumped back into the couch.

"I don't believe anyone knows, my dear boy." The sweet voice filled the room. The woman from before stepped out of the kitchen, she'd used the back door to enter, and stood next to Carlisle.

"Welcome back. Anything?" Carlisle spoke without looking at her. Esme kept a soft smile on her face.

"Nothing to worry about." She replied, she then turned toward the two boys.

"Have they?" She inclined her head toward them. Carlisle shook his head.

"What?" Jacob asked, first looking over at Edward before staring at Esme and Carlisle.

"Remember what we discussed with you, Jacob? About Edward's _need_." Esme explained. Realization dawned on Jacob and he flushed with embarrassment at his forgetfulness.

"My need? What are you-" Edward was cut off when a warm, tangy scent wafted his sensitive nose. By this time the two adults had left the room once again, allowing the two boys their privacy. Edward turned his head in the direction of the enticing aroma, his eyes widening when he saw blood run down Jacob's wrist. In a flash Edward had Jacob's bleeding arm in his small hands. The bright green eyes dulled and took on a reddish hue at the sight of blood oozing from the small cut Jacob had inflicted on himself. Slowly, Edward brought the arm to his lips and inhaled the scent before licking away the blood. His taste buds tingled at the first brush of the crimson liquid. He hummed, content, as he licked away all of the blood that seeped from the wound. For his part, Jacob simply kept his eyes away from the small child attached to his arm. He wasn't scared, but it did make him uncomfortable. He'd never before been so close to another Vampire than he was now and, even though Edward was half-human, seeing him feed off his blood would probably give him nightmares.

"Do you think that it's because he's a hybrid that Jacob's smell doesn't bother him?" Esme asked. She and Carlisle had once again retired to the basement.

"Perhaps. Honestly, anything about Edward would surprise me. I don't have any knowledge about a hybrid, I didn't even know such a creature could exist." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair.

"He can consume both human food and blood, but his bloodlust is very weak. His physical and mental growth both seem to be accelerated, and his heart isn't stilled. I can hear it beat from here." Esme said this aloud but seemed to be lost in thought.

"All I am sure of is that by him drinking Jacob's blood, he'll develop a lot faster."

"Why do you say that?" Esme wondered.

"Over my years I learned that the blood of a shape-shifter is more potent than that of a human, and certainly more than that of an animal. With Edward drinking from such a powerful fluid I can only hypothesize that his ever growing body will react in a positive way. This is what I told his father after he consulted me on the issue. He was also worried that Edward wouldn't find a shape-shifter's blood appetizing, but we now know that isn't the case." Carlisle rubbed his eyes.

Edward hummed once again, pleased with his recent meal. The small wound slowly sealed back up and he pulled away from the arm. His eyes returned to their vibrant emerald.

"D-do you need more?" Jacob cursed his voice for shaking. Edward fixed his gaze on his hands and shook his head.

"No… thank you." Edward replied softly.

"I'm sorry." Jacob cocked his head to the side when he heard the boy's mumbled apology.

"Why are you-" Edward cut him off.

"You shouldn't have to do this, Jacob. You shouldn't-" Edward stopped when a warm hand touched his head.

"I'm no victim, Edward. I chose to be here, I wasn't forced, or pressured into coming here. Your parents and my dad explained everything to me, so don't you feel sorry for me. I want to be here." Jacob said while ruffling the boy's bronze hair. Edward still refused to look up at him but leaned into the other's touch.

…

Jacob's pants increased and became more jagged and shallow. His entire body was drenched in sweat. He ducked, narrowly missing the leg that aimed at his head.

"Concentrate, Jacob." Carlisle's said tersely. Jacob's eyes narrowed. He was trying to concentrate, but his focus was divided between the man training him and the woman who was attacking Edward. Well, attacking was a little harsh, but she relentlessly barked orders at the small boy and it was beginning to irritate him. It was strange really; this feeling churning inside of him. It felt weird, and it all started the moment he had seen Edward walk through the door of the dark house. He had been paralyzed the moment he saw the small boy walk in; the spell breaking when the lights had been switched on by Esme. As the days passed the feeling remained rooted inside of him, a dull throbbing every now and then, but now it was on full alert. Jacob was scared to admit what he knew was causing this affliction, the very idea of it was unfathomable, but yet the feelings were there. Just like his dad had explained it to him, but no, it couldn't be. He couldn't have-

Unfortunately, his distraction cost him a kick to the knee.

"Oof!" Jacob fell to the ground, landing on his back. What hurt more than the kick he had received was the rejection of his own feelings.

"Jacob, just because you can shift into a wolf, doesn't mean you don't have to learn hand-to-hand combat." Carlisle said as he stared down at the fallen boy, stern looking expression on his usually friendly face.

"Master Edward, we aren't finished yet." Esme called out as Edward ran toward Jacob.

"Can we take a break? I'm tired and Jacob looks like he's about to burst into tears." Edward laughed. He plopped down next to Jacob and looked toward the two adults with hopeful eyes.

"Ten minutes." Esme relented, it's been too long since she's been in the presence of a child, and her instinct to spoil Edward overcame her strict training regimen. Carlisle couldn't be trusted to award breaks because he would probably hand them all out to Edward's pouting face.

"I think I grew another inch." Edward informed the older boy when the two adults went back into the house. Jacob raised himself on his elbows and smiled at the younger one.

"Barely two-years-old and you already look like you're seven. In another two years you'll probably look around my age." Jacob mussed.

"How old are you, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Fifteen."

"Oh, hey… do you think you could show me your other half?" Edward asked uncertain of the reply he would receive. Jacob sat up, eyes wide and lips parted. He chewed on his inner cheek as he thought about it. He couldn't really refuse, could he?

"Step back." Jacob said as he stood up. Edward got up as well and stepped back from the other boy. He waited patiently as Jacob took off his shirt and flung it away. Jacob inhaled deeply and took a few steps forward; wanting to put as much distance between them. Edward watched in amazement as the boy before him morphed into a large, reddish brown wolf. The creature stood at about 6 feet. Edward unconsciously took a step forward, wanting to be closer to the large creature. The wolf snapped its head toward the sound of movement, scaring the smaller boy. Edward flinched back slightly, taken by surprise from the wolf's sudden movement. The wolf made a small whining noise and hunched over. It laid on the soft grass and stared up at the boy with large black eyes.

"We're very similar, we both have two halves." Edward said as he stepped forward. He extended his small arm and gently touched the wolf before him. His hand softly petted the wolf's head, fingers tracing the two fluffy ears.

"Fluffy…" Edward smiled, "Should I call you Fluffy while you're in this form?" He grinned. The wolf let out another whine, this one sounding as if he were offended.

"Time's up." Esme said as she walked over to them. She didn't even look surprised to see the large wolf there instead of the boy. Carlisle stepped from behind her.

"Well, how about some practice in this form as well, Jacob?" The wolf got up and nodded. Edward watched as the wolf followed Carlisle before he took on a defensive stance.

"You need to train too, Master Edward." Esme said bringing his attention back to her. Edward understood and teared his eyes away from the scene of the wolf and Carlisle fighting.

"Before you took your break we were talking about newborns." Esme began.

"Yes, I remember you saying that those who were at my house were newborns."

"Correct. Newborns are dangerous and attack erratically. A single newborn could easily overpower an older, experienced vampire. And, from what I've seen, the Volturi will undoubtedly use them as a weapon." Esme grimaced. Edward took in the information.

"They're faster and stronger, what chance do I have against them?" Edward couldn't help but ask. Esme smiled down at him, she mustn't forget that she was speaking to a child after all.

"You mustn't think like that. You still have much to learn and also more growing to do, don't start analyzing your short-comings just yet, Master Edward." Esme patted his head. Edward hummed in response.

"Enough talking for now, let me teach you ways to properly defend yourself from a direct attack." Esme's serious expression returned.

…

"How useful do you think we can be to him, to both of them?" Esme asked. It was late in the night now. The sun had long ago left and was replaced by a waning moon. Carlisle sighed as he looked up at the starry sky. Deep inside the large Canadian forest the stars shined brighter than any city's lights.

"His mother and father made it clear that he was to have no other interaction with anyone that wasn't us three."

Esme pursed her lips, "Doesn't answer my question."

"If you want to know if I have doubts about this than yes, I do. I know that with just the two of us we won't be able to fully prepare him for a battle against Aro, or his followers." Carlisle confessed.

"I only know so much, Carlisle. If we fail to teach him properly that boy will pay a high price." Esme's true colors were beginning to show. This was the Esme that Carlisle knew, soft-spoken, worrisome, and motherly. She had to take on an entirely different persona when in front of the two boys, she'd told him that if she were too soft with them they wouldn't learn how to depend on themselves, and each other.

"Right now it's too dangerous to move Edward around. His appearance would raise flags with others of our kind. Humans can be easily fooled, but vampires act first and question later." Esme agreed silently. The night was quite calm tonight, there were no sounds of animals roaming around, only the soft whoosh of the wind. Then she heard it. It was faint but the sound was there, being carried away by the wind. Carlisle picked up his head when he heard it too. Footsteps and voices. What had them both growling softly was that they were too deep into the forest for it to be humans.

"They'll hear the boys." Esme whispered.

"They don't seem to be in a hurry, maybe they'll just pass by." Carlisle tried to reason, but when they heard the footsteps quicken he stepped down from the porch and stood in front of the small house. Esme did the same, hoping the two boys wouldn't hear.

Inside the house in the only bedroom Edward sat up from his bed. He had awaken upon hearing soft growls from across the room.

"Jacob?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"There are unfamiliar vampires coming toward us." Jacob ground out, the wolf inside him stirring with the possible threat to his ward. At those words Edward got out of his bed and toward the bedroom door. Before he could open it, a hand shot out in front of him and kept it shut. Edward looked up at Jacob, eyebrows knitted, and questioned his actions.

"Don't go out. They're almost here." Jacob strained to hear if any fight broke out and he urged Edward to do the same.

Carlisle and Esme tried to relax their posture as the unknown vampires came closer. After a few more rustling steps, out of the thick trees appeared a couple. It was an incongruent pair, with the male towering over the small female. A blond and a raven, opposites even in hair color. What calmed the two adults was the familiar color of their eyes; amber. They were vegetarians.

"I thought I would never find you people." The small female spoke first. She stepped forward, wide smile in place.

"Pardon?" Carlisle was at a loss. He was sure he'd never met this pair before.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mary Alice Brandon, and my companion here is Jasper Whitlock." She tugged the male forward by the hand. The male inclined his head in greeting.

"I think we might have scared them, Alice." Jasper whispered toward the girl, worry on his face.

"We apologize, we mean you no harm. My visions brought me here, well us here. I think we can be of some help." Alice said earnestly. Carlisle and Esme shared a look of uncertainty.

"How can you help?" The voice had Carlisle and Esme whipping their heads back toward the front door of the house. The door had been flung open and in the middle of the doorway was Edward. Jacob scowled in irritation as he reached the boy's side. The little devil had kneed him in order to escape the confines of the bedroom.

Alice gasped and Jasper fixed his gaze on the child, clearly hearing the rapid heartbeat.

"At first glance he looks like… but his heart beats." Alice murmured, her gaze then shifted to the teen behind the boy whose hand was now resting on the boy's shoulder.

"He smells like…" Jasper trailed off.

"A puppy!" Alice broke the tense atmosphere. Esme sighed.

"This is Edward Masen Jr. and Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe." Carlisle informed.

"Edward… the Edward Masen?! So he and Elizabeth-"

"You know my parents?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside." Carlisle interrupted. These two posed no threat so he was comfortable enough to let them in the house. Besides their secret was out.

"Carlisle…" Esme hesitated.

"We can't just send them off now that they've seen Edward." Carlisle tried to reassure the woman. The newcomers entered the odd looking house.

"How did you find us? Or, for that matter, how do you know who we are?" Esme asked as soon as the pair walked in.

"How do you know my parents?" Edward asked, extremely curious. Alice made herself comfortable in one of the stray dinning room chairs and urged Jasper to stay by her side.

"To answer those questions we need to make a deal." Jacob's eyes narrowed in distrust. The determination in the short woman's voice had Esme pursing her lips, her strict mask returning.

"What deal?" Carlisle finally asked. Alice smiled pleasantly.

"We'll give you all of the information we have if you agree to let us join your renegade group." The atmosphere soured after those words, Jasper almost cringed.

"What information could you possibly have that makes you think we would allow that? More importantly, how do we know you aren't members of the Volturi?" Carlisle inquired. He knew most of the elite members of the Volturi thanks to Edward Sr.'s thorough explanation, but whose to say Aro didn't acquire more. Jacob tensed at those words and drew himself closer to the child who had taken up residence on the center couch. Alice laughed in mirth.

"Very cautious I see, and with good reason. Actually, the reason I'm here _**is**_ because of the Volturi." Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances. "However, they are the ones that are after us." Her smile disappeared.

"Well, let me start at the beginning." Alice continued, gently folding her hands over her lap. "After I was turned, that was a few decades ago, I met this man. He was a scary looking fellow that always wore a somber expression. The day I told him about my premonitions he grew concerned and warned me about the Volturi. He said that they were a powerful organization that had lost its way and was now on the hunt for Vampires with extraordinary gifts. Shortly after that he left my side, and then my visions of him started. Through him I also began to get short visions of the Volturi, primarily of someone named Aro. Through my visions I learned more of that man, whose name I learned was Edward Masen, and later of the Volturi's decision to hunt him and his human mate down."

"My mother…" Alice's gaze flickered to the boy.

"Yes, I saw them together, but then my visions became distorted and vague. I couldn't understand why. I was worried, I wanted to track them down to warn them, but I couldn't make sense of the jumbled mess I received. Before I knew it I found myself in Mexico and my visions then changed to that of a young man named Jasper." Alice smiled fondly at the man beside her. "I spent months teaching him how to control his thirst for human blood and resigned myself from getting anymore visions from Edward. That was until two years ago when they returned, they were still fuzzy, but I could make up most of it. I saw you two." She motioned to Carlisle and Esme. "Through bits and pieces Jasper and I searched for you, until it led us here. We need your help, and I think we can be of good use to you." Alice finished, hoping to get across to the group that they were no threat. The room was silent after that. Each person seemed to have retreated into their own minds to absorb all that had been said. Edward was the first to speak.

"They're right. We do need their help."

"Edward, your parents trusted us with your safety. If we involve those who are already being pursued by the Volturi it could put you in danger." Carlisle tried to reason with the boy. He wished he could help the pair of newcomers but it was too risky.

Edward shook his head, "turning them away would be like handing them over to the Volturi. What is my purpose if not to help those who are being persecuted unjustly by them. Isn't that what you told me, Carlisle." The man was shocked. Not only by how Edward was speaking, but of how truth rang in every word the boy had spoken. Carlisle had to remind himself that although his appearance was that of a child, Edward's mind was developing much faster every passing day.

"My parents were right in wanting to keep me out of sight, but if we need allies we can't make them from inside the house." Edward turned toward the pair and smiled.

"Whatever you can help us with will be greatly appreciated." Esme said when she saw the look on the boy's face. She wasn't about to argue with a decision made by him. Carlisle nodded and finally agreed.

Alice jumped from her seat and in a flash had the child in her arms. She made sure not to squeeze to hard, so as to not hurt the boy, but with enough force so he could feel her sincerity.

"Thank you." She knew that if he hadn't agreed they wouldn't have accepted their presence.

"You're welcome…" Edward replied, only mildly startled by the impromptu hug. Jacob's tensed posture relaxed when the short girl let him go.

"Oh, before anything else happens, you have to hear one more story." Alice walked back toward her chair. "Jasper's."

…

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see you here." The mocking voice resonated throughout the dark cavern. Edward Sr. scowled, pulling his mate closer to his side, almost shielding her. Inky black hair and glowing red eyes became visible when the figure came closer.

"Alistar." Edward Sr. greeted stiffly. He knew he had to keep his guard up. The other man chuckled dryly.

"You know I'm not one for socializing, what are you doing here, huh?" The man's tone changed, gaining an edginess that suited the man's anxious thoughts.

"Aro is looking for us. I need your help." Alistar shifted his cold gaze between them before he barked a laugh.

"So, you finally pissed off that bastard enough for him to want you dead." Alistar rubbed a hand over his face. "What makes you think I'd help you after what you did?" Red eyes narrowed and lips upturned into a sneer. Edward took on a defensive stance when he heard the thoughts crossing Alistar's mind. Elizabeth's sweet face hardened when she felt her husband's strained posture, she crouched slightly, eyeing the possible threat.

"Aro will surely send Demetri, and I'm not the only one he is looking for." Edward warned.

"Demetri…" Alistar frowned.

"Last time I was there to persuade him to let you go, but this time if Aro catches you, your luck might just run out." Alistar growled softly at those words.

"What do you want from me, Masen?" Edward and Elizabeth relaxed their postures.

"Keep us away from Demetri. With you tracking and my reading abilities we'll evade him for a sufficient amount of time." Edward explained.

"You're planning something aren't you, Masen? Fine, I'll agree to this little plan of yours, but only if you keep me in the loop. Also, if things get rough don't expect me to stick around for long." Alistar crossed his arms. Edward nodded, knowing this was the most he could expect from the solitary nomad.

"Now, why don't you start by telling me why you and your lovely mate are being chased down by Aro?"

…

_**To be continued…**_

**_..._**

**Author Note: Oh my, so much dialogue. This story is totally flowing in the direction I want it to and I'm so excited to get the next chapter out, which will probably be as long, if not longer than this chapter. The pace will start to pick up by next chapter, hopefully.**

** Questions, comments, concerns? Drop me a review or PM, if I don't answer you through a PM it's because I thought your question and my reply were needed to be explained in an Authors Note. Thank you! Until next time. **


	3. Conversations in the Night

**Author Note: Another chapter, yay! This chapter is short and to the point (I hope) and frankly I love the way it turned out. I must state this once again: this fic is not CANON, okay? It will most likely feature most of the original characters, but they'll either have a different past from the canon plot, or I'll keep it mostly the same and just tweak it to flow with my fic. If you need clarification on any character just let me know.**

**Warnings: See chapter 1.**

**...**

Edward yawned as he climbed onto his bed once again. The drowsiness from before returning full-force. He rested his head on the pillow and tried not to think about what had occurred that night. He failed. Jasper's story had been short, but frightening. The blond had explained about his life with Maria, the woman who had turned and trained him, he'd explained how they created newborns out of innocent people and then killed them off when they were useless to them. Edward shivered. He started to wonder if he had made the right decision in letting them stay. Alice seemed trustworthy and kind, but Jasper's past wasn't bathed in white. Edward turned over, his face pressed against the warm pillow. No, he couldn't judge the man so harshly, he just didn't know him enough, he just didn't trust him yet. Edward hoped that with time that uneasy feeling around the blond would change. Edward shot up from the bed when he remembered something.

"_I'm an empath, I can sense the emotions of those around me and also send out waves of emotions that affect the way they feel. It's not strong enough to completely manipulate a person, but I can diminish the feelings of hostility fairly quickly, or increment them if necessary."_

Edward scowled and flopped back down on the bed, the blond had definitely sensed his mixed feelings. He was probably sensing his feelings of guilt right now. Edward sighed, perhaps he should apologize tomorrow for berating the empath with his chaotic emotions. His mind drifted a little, the image of his loving parents flashing before his eyes. Sadness flooded his heart. Edward squeezed his eyes tight in order to prevent the tears from falling. How he hoped for both of them to be all right.

Jacob pretended to be asleep as he heard the boy toss and turn from the other side of the room. The boy was obviously troubled by the events of earlier, he also couldn't get the gruesome story the blond vampire had told out of his head. That story only made him mistrust the newcomers more.

_At least they are being honest, _he reminded himself. Either way, they were part of their group for now so he might as well find a way to get along with them. Jacob turned on his back and tried to relax enough to sleep the few hours that were left before the sun came up.

…

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but does Edward have any special gift?" Carlisle turned around to face the empath.

"I haven't seen it myself, but his mother told me that during the short time he was a baby his toys would sometimes float and swirl around him. Telekinesis, what a gift it could be. Unfortunately, once he became a toddler that stopped. I find it unlikely that his gift just vanished, but he might not remember how to use it. With Edward everything is possible, I assume." Jasper nodded.

"If so, he could become very powerful. I've heard rumors of one who can control the elements, and another that can produce lightning from her hands. Those would be excellent allies."

"Our group may seem small now, but I can assure you, Jasper, that it will grow. We just need Edward to grow a little more. I can't risk exposing him if he isn't well prepared."

Jasper agreed silently. Even if Edward was part of their kind, for now he was still a human child, and it would be inconceivable to have a child fight in this war. Jasper placed a hand over his chest, palm over his un-beating heart, there was so much sadness radiating off of Edward. Carlisle took notice of Jasper's troubled look and asked if he was okay. Jasper shook his head.

"It's been so long since I've felt this from a human…well…." Carlisle understood.

"He is very mature, despite his appearance, but he still holds the heart of a child." Jasper wanted to send out calming waves to appease the poor boy, but didn't think it would be correct without the boy's consent.

"Their emotions are much more raw, more powerful…I hope he can soon find peace." Carlisle studied the blond, it had sounded as if Jasper was worried about Edward. After hearing such a cruel story from the former soldier he had thought the other man was without compassion, but maybe he was wrong.

…

"You know, he isn't a bad person." Esme lifted her head and faced the short girl who had appeared next to her. Esme had left the house in order to check on the surroundings, they were more on edge now that they knew they could be found by others. The short girl shot her a small smile.

"I have no right to judge anyone, but you must understand that our uneasiness comes from our duty to protect Edward." Esme said quietly, knowing Alice could hear her, but not wanting the two men in the house to listen. Alice nodded in understanding, she leaned against a large tree.

"To be honest, I didn't think we'd make it out of this alive. I told Jasper that if we were lucky enough to find you, and you saw us as a threat, we wouldn't be spared." Alice said, shocking the woman in front of her.

"Knowing this… you still risked coming after us."

"We didn't have many choices before us. Jasper… he was already considering turning himself in, and I was scared." Esme stayed silent, not knowing what to say next. The girl yet again shocked her when she giggled, breaking the silence.

"It's a good thing Edward allowed us to join your group." She said nothing more, but the bitter aftertaste of the sullen conversation still gnawed at Esme's mind. How many others were in the same situation as these two had been: alone, frightened, not knowing where to go or who to turn to? Esme shivered involuntarily at the grim thought.

…

"This is a bad idea." The female scolded.

"I couldn't just leave her there." The male replied, his voice more leveled.

"Yes, you could have, what the hell are you planning on doing now?" With each word the woman grew more agitated.

"Rose, when she wakes up she's going to be feral and go on a rampage slaughtering every human she sniffs out. Do we really need to bring attention to this little town?" That quieted the displeased woman. She huffed and let her companion carry on with his task of cleaning off the bloodied girl in his arms.

"We will have trouble coming from this incident. She was attacked by another vampire but she wasn't killed, and she seems more like she's in a coma than if she were turning. You screamed your lungs out when I turned you, Em." Rosalie bent down to inspect the girl's pale face.

"Thanks for the reminder." Emmett muttered, wiping off the blood on the girl's hand. He could see the puncture wound there, right between her thumb and pointer-finger. "Strange place for a bite."

"Everything about this is strange, and dangerous, Emmett. We have the sheriff's daughter inside our house, with blood everywhere. Whoever did this to her was obviously hoping to let her loose on the town, and why? We have no idea. The last thing we need is to get involved, especially now that the Volturi is getting greedy." Rosalie was pacing now, worry etched on her face. Emmett shrugged.

"Calm down, Rose. You told me yourself that the Volturi only goes after those with special powers and that shit, and we have squat. We'll be fine." Emmett was confident in what he was saying, but Rose couldn't afford to be that laidback. She'd been hearing rumors here and there about the Volturi's lust for more power, what if they were going after the regular ones now too? She'd evaded them from the day she was turned, out of caution more than anything else, but she always feared they would come after her. Her fears lessened when she found and turned Emmett, his company offering her a pleasant distraction. Even if he was a bit of a trouble-maker every now and then.

"Where did you say you found her?" Rosalie's eyes roamed the girl's body.

"The woods, right before reaching the stream that crosses the Reservation." Emmett's eyes stayed fixed on the motionless girl. Rosalie's eyes darkened.

"Did you cross into _their_ territory?" Her voice grew harsher with each word. Emmett kept his head down, knowing he had upset the blonde.

"Only to retrieve her. It wasn't even five seconds." Emmett tried to reason. Rose was furious. She clenched her jaw and turned her back on her companion.

"Your foolish actions will be your demise." With those chilly words she sped out of the house and into the adjacent forest. She'd told Emmett from the moment she sensed the presence of those _dogs _to not go near that part of the woods. Not only was it dangerous to their cover, but those beasts wouldn't think about it twice to attack a lone vampire out on a hunt. She weaved through the trees and foliage until she came to the place where the scent of the girl's blood was the strongest. Rose sniffed the air and picked up a different scent among the sweet smell of blood. Two actually. One a vampire, one she hadn't encountered before, and the other the scent of a beast. Rosalie shivered involuntarily, her instincts urging her to leave quickly. The snap of a branch had her whipping around to face the source of the sound. Through the heavy darkness she made out the large figure standing there, on all fours. Her chest tightened, her fear spiked, slowly her body crouched in a defensive stance. Her chest rumbled as she produced a growling hiss she didn't know she was capable of. The creature hidden within the trees let out a ferocious howl of its' own.

_If you don't get out of here now, you will die_! Her instincts screamed.

"I haven't crossed into your land." She growled. The figure of the large beast shrank into that of a tall man.

"One of _your_ kind has." The man was angry. Rosalie didn't relax her posture, not at all trusting the man-beast.

"My companion and I have no connection to that nomad, I can assure you that." Rosalie clenched her jaw as the wind began to blow, the smell of the beast reaching her nose. With nothing else to say the two slowly retreated and went on their way. Rosalie ran home, feeling more confused than anything else. The beast had almost been civil.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she made her way home. Their quiet life in the little town of Forks would be disrupted, Rosalie just hoped they could get through this with their heads intact.

…

**1 Year Later**

…

Edward stayed low to the ground, waiting patiently, he stopped breathing and focused his darkened red eyes on his prey.

_Keep your feet apart, knees bent, back hunched, and arms close together. _He recited over and over. The light brown deer blissfully ate away at the shrub a few feet away from Edward. It's ear twitched, tail swinging to and fro; Edward frowned. He hadn't made a sound, so why was the deer so agitated? The boy drew himself closer to the ground, ready to pounce, when out of his right side the sound of heavy footsteps scared his prey away. Edward grimaced in frustration. He got up and turned to the source of the disruption. Jacob, in his wolf form, strode out of the intermingled trees and growled down at the boy. Edward pushed back the rumble that was growing in his chest, his other half not pleased with the blatant show of dominance, and sighed instead.

"I told you I wanted to be alone." Edward walked past the wolf.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Edward didn't turn around.

"Jacob, you know I'm thankful for what you do for me, but I know how you feel about it. I don't want to put you through that every time I need to feed, especially now that because I'm growing faster I need more and more each day."

"I've already told you that I have no problem with-"

"Yes, I know. However, there's only so much your body can take." Jacob sighed.

"At least, tell one of us when you plan on hunting. It's dangerous to be out here alone." Edward couldn't help but smile at that.

"Have you thought about what I asked you last night?" Edward changed the subject abruptly. Jacob frowned.

"You can't be serious about that, Edward." Jacob raised his voice.

"I'm very serious. We've been here for an entire year, doing what? Nothing. Jasper's been great help with all of the information he has on newborns and fighting style, and Alice's visions have kept us relatively informed on a few things, but we are still not doing enough." This time Edward did turn around to face the teen. Their eyes met, a collision of defiant green and irate brown.

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme would never allow it."

"They know our situation, the situation of those that are being hunted down, they'll have to understand that this risk is necessary."

The determination in the boy's words, the honesty, swayed Jacob. What the boy was propositioning was crazy, but, frankly, it was one hell of an idea. If they pulled it off it would increase their rate of success immensely, and Jacob had been feeling homesick lately. His wolf eagerly agreed with the idea, thinking it was safer for his imprintee to be surrounded by a strong pack of wolves. Did the risk truly outweigh the outcome? Possibly.

"We'll talk it over with them tonight, if nothing else it might generate more ideas." Jacob said this before he shifted back into the Wolf. He bumped his nose against the boy's head before he sprinted off through the trees. Edward immediately understood and ran after him. He was getting faster with each passing day, of course it also helped that his legs were getting longer.

"I'll beat you one of these days, Fluffy." Edward laughed at the warning growl he received.

With the excitement and thrill of the run the two inexperienced members of the group missed the change in the air that brought with it a foreign scent, and the fascinated, blood red eyes that fixed their gaze on the young hybrid.

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**


End file.
